One last shot at second chances
by laisservoler
Summary: Continuation of 2x24 "Toby or not Toby" ending. What could happen after Walter goes to Tahoe after Paige. Reviews are like flowers to me
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm pretty sure you're all dying too after the finale (Dying of angry, disappointment or sadness, or it all at once hahaha) So, I thought about writing this, what could happen between Waige after that episode, because I dont know how i'm gonna survive 5 months waiting for an answer. Anyway, as a reminder, I'm Brazilian and I don't use translators or have beta readers so please forgive me and let me know if I wrote something wrong or out of context. Hope u enjoy 3

[...]

"Where are you going?" Toby asked confused.

"I'm going to stop Paige." He answered with a frown on his face. He didn't seem so sure about whas he was going to do, or say. He just knew he felt the need to run after her and tell her what he'd been hiding for over a year. "I love her." As soon as these words flew out of his mouth, he knew there was no going back. That was the first time he said out loud the thought that been haunting his mind frequently lately. He really does love her. "I'm a moron" He said almost as a self-thought, and then bursted off the door. He ran away to his car and drove as fast as he could. He tried to call her, but her phone was off.

"Dammit." He was now even more nervous. without her voice to calm him out. Anyway, he hadn't think about what he would say if she had answered. Focusing on the road, he tried to concentrate all the things he needed to tell her, and all the things he had to apologize for.

[...]

A few hours later, he got to Tahoe and to the hotel where they'd been at. It was almost 3 a.m and Walter had no idea what he would do or say. Nor had any idea if they had already arrived or their room number.

"Walter?" He heard a voice calling from behind him. "What are you doing here?"

He slowly turned around and faced Paige, her face was shocked and confused at the same time, and she was right to be that way. What the hell was he doing there? She gave her so many chances to make it right. Just before she leaves to Tahoe with Tim, she gave him one last chance, one last chance for him to say that he wanted her to stay. But he didn't. As always, he pretended to feel nothing and just let her leave. Again. And with Tim.

After she turned around and got into Tim's car almost 8 hours ago, she decided that she was moving on. Walter clearly already had. He was frequently pushing her away, and she was done with that. She had wait. She waited for so long, and he never seemed to be ready. He was ready for that speed date non sense. He was ready to a realationship with Linda, but never ready for her. What the hell was that? She couldn't wait forever, she thought. She had a son, a life. Even though she loved him more than she ever loved anyone else (even more than Drew) she couldn't keep waiting on ifs. If he would ever be ready. If he loved her. If it would work. So after the moment he said all that things about caring and thinking about a woman and she said "Are you talking about… Toby?" and again, he hide everything, she decided she couldn't keep doing this. It wasn't fair to her.

To be honest, she wasn't being fair with Tim too.

Tim was a great guy, really. Even though she was emotionally and mentally attached to Walter, she kinda liked him. He was handsome, funny, very smart, kind, gentle, good with Ralph. He was everything she could ask for and even more, but there was just one issue: he wasn't Walter.

"What if he isn't Walter?" She thought to herself. "Maybe this is a good thing. Walter and I will never be a something, as soon as I accept that, the better" Was that the thoughts that surrounded her mind while he was in the car with Tim, listening to his storys about his navy times.

"Walter, what are you doing here?" Paige stepped close to Walter and repeated the question after a few seconds passed of him just staring at her.

"I..I needed to, uh, talk to you" he answered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"And you drove all the way here? Couldn't you have just called?" She asked looking deep in his brown eyes, it seemed that al lhe wanted to talk she could read right there, in his gaze.

"Actually.. No." He answered in a low tone, but was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Walter! What are you doing here?" Tim asked surprised as he approached them and placed a hand on Paige's back, an action that didn't go unoticed by Walter, and his reaction didn't go unoticed by Paige too, but Tim seemed oblivious of all of it.

"I needed to talk to Paige" he said firmly, directing his eyes to him.

"Couldn't you have just called?" Tim asked confused.

"Dammit, no! I couldn't have just called!" "Sorry" he lowered his tone after he realized that he unintentionally screamed. He was nervous, scared, he didn't know what to do.

Tim seemed to sense the tension between the two, and the thing he already predicted was being confirmed. Since the day he'd first been in the garage, he noticed something was going on between them. The looks they gave each other, Walter's behavior around her and about her. After a few moments near them he figured it out, but kept quiet. Paige accepted his invite to have a meal, then another ones. Walter "encouraged" him to invist on her. And he had confirmed with Sly and Cabe that they really weren't in some kind of relationship, so whats the deal?

But he wasn't feeling right about it. He saw the hurt look on Walter's face, and saw the even more hurt look on Paige's as she gotten into the car after a few seconds alone with Walter. He knew he was getting in the middle of something way more bigger that his mere attraction for Paige.

She was awesome. Extremely beautiful, smart and wiser, funny and an excelent person and mom. She was thoughtful and what the any guy would consider the perfect package, but it was just it. Tim liked her, but thats all. They just knew each other for a month. He could move on. But what Walter felt was way beyond his simply attraction, and he knew what Paige felt for him was way beyond that too. He could tell by the way she stayed silent the entire ride that she was extremely upset and heartbroken, even though she was trying her best to seem interested and happy to being with him. She was too kind to even think about hurt him, and he knew that. And he truly appreciated that. But he couldn't keep doing this. Walter standing right there in front of them was the proof that he was really getting in the middle of something that he shoudn't, and even though it wasnt going to be easy just let Paige go and forget his interest in her, he knew it was the right thing to do. She loved Walter, and Walter loved her. What could he do? Walter, even though a jerk sometimes, was a really nice guy, he deserved love. And Paige, she deserved love to.

"Look. I know what is going on here." Tim said removing his hand off Paige's back and putting into his pockets, pulling the tickets and handing them to Walter.

"What? Tim.. I'm sorr.." Paige was startled by ther sound of Tim's voice, since she was deeply attached to Walter's eyes. Wondering so many things. Wanting to yell at him, hit him like that day in the train, but she wanted at the same time to just jump onto him and crash ler lips to his.

"Paige, relax. Im not mad. You are great, but we both know I'm not the person you wished were here with you." He paused and then looked at Walter "The person you wished is right in front of you" he gesture to him who stared at them silently. Unsure what to say.

Paige seemed sad and ashamed at the same time. She was feeling horrible for making Tim pass through all of that, even though she knew it was the right thing to do. She couldn't keep using him like this.

He handed Walter the tickets again and he silently took it off his hands, staring blankly at them. He felt ashamed too, Tim didn't deserve it. Actually, he didn't deserve the way Walter acted around him at all. Now it was clear to Walter that he acted so childish because he was afraid of losing Paige.

"Umm.. I'm.. Uh.. I'm sorry Tim." He lifted his eyes from the tickets. "I acted like a jerk with you these past few weeks, even though I barely knew you. You didn't deserve that, you've been very good to the team. You really helped today."

Tim nodded with a smile, knowing that those genius wouldn' t ever stopping surprising him, even though he knew them for so short. That's one thing he never thought he would see: Walter O'briend apologizing to him.

"You two need to talk and solve this. I imagine you came with your car Walter, so Im leaving her in your hands." He gestured towards Paige, giving her a little smile. "Get her back safe to work monday. See you guys." And with that, he went in the direction of where their suitcases were, next to the balcony where he was checking-in and grabbed his bag. He didn't seemed mad at all. Sad, maybe, a little. But he knew he was doing the right thing.

After they both watched Tim just leave, without another word, Paige turned abruptily to grab her bags.

"What are you doing?" Walter asked following her.

"I'm going to my room, it's been a long day. We can talk there" She said in a low tone and turned towards the elevator.

"Okay." Walter simply nodded and followed her, all the words he wanted to say seemed to have dissapeared from his mind.

As they approached the room with number 515, Paige slowly opened the door and entered the room. Walter was following silently behind her. As she put her bags down next to the couch beside the bed and turned around to face him, she was surprised by him, standing mere centimers away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

_[A/N]_

 _Heyy guys!_

 _So, this is the continuation. I'm planning to continue after this, make this a multiple-chapter fic during the hiatus, so please review and let me know if you're enjoying it._

 _IMPORTANT:_

 _I was going to change the rate of the story to M because of this chapter, but I decided not to, and here is why: Only this chapter for now will have smut like this, the other ones will be normal. So, if I change the rate of the whole story to M, a lot of people wouldn't see it, because even though most people like this kind of story, most don't remind to check the M section. So, the story would be "hidden" and I don't want this, so I decided to keep the rate K+, which applies to every chapter moving further, and when I do another chapters with this kind of content, I'll put the rate before, warning. So, I hope u all okay with that. Enjoy (=_

 _(As you know I'm not fluent, so it was kinda hard to write this chapter, but I've read a lot of fics like this so I think it ended up well, let me know what you think!)_

 _WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M._

 **[...]**

 _As she put her bags down next to the couch beside the bed and turned around to face him, she was surprised by him, standing mere centimers away from her._

"We need to.. Talk" she said glancing down at his lips.

"Yeah, but.. I need to do something first" he said and placed his hands on her face, giving time for her to back away if she wanted, but this was the last thing she wanted to do.

Slowly he leaned in and touched his lips to hers, and after a few seconds he pulled away. But she didn't even gave time to him to open his eyes. She hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Much more powerful, hungry and passionate. His hands fell to her hips pulling her close. Their mouths molded perfectly with each other and in that moment nothing ever mattered. All the things she wanted to say disappeared, all the things he meant to apologize for did too. It was just them.

Soon their kisses deepened, and both of them knew they should stop and talk about this, solve things first. But as her fingernails grazed his neck and his hand pulled her against him more forceful, both dismissed that thought.

Paige slowly pushed Walter backwards till his legs hit the mattress and then he laid down, bringing Paige with him. She crawled his lap with her legs while his hands rested on her bottom.

Paige started unbuttoning his shirt and quickly removed it from his shoulder.  
His hand travelled up her sides till it reach her neck, one Hand on her chin and the other tangled up in her hair, using it as a leverage to pressure his lips on hers, and that did crazy things to her insides.

Paige started kissing his neck and then he put his hands on her waist and flipped them over, hovering over her. She hooked her legs on his waist while her hands rested on his chest, enjoying the warmth under her hands. With one hand balancing his wheight over her, his other hand gone to the bottom of her blouse, slowly lifting it and pushing up her head, throwing it somewhere among his shirt.

His hand gone to her back above her bra, trying to unclasp. A few seconds after, he pulled his mouth of her to concentrate on the task.

"I saw you disarm a bomb, jump in a train in movement, and you can't unhook a bra?" Paige giggled and earned a frown from Walter. She laughed and brought her hands to her back, quickly undoing it.

Walter wanted to know how it was possible to do it so fast and with only one hand, behind her back. But dismissed the thought as she slid her bra over her arms and thow it somewhere. His eyes fell to her breasts but he didn't even had enough time to look at it, soon she pulled him down and continued kissing him, which he didn't complained.

Her hands started to undo the button of his pants and his belt, freeing it.  
He fast removed his pants and then removed hers. Both of them just with their undergarments.

Walter pushed his hips against her and she moaned low, loving the sensation of him so hard agasint her. He started to kiss her neck and suck gently, as his hands gone to between her legs. He slowly touched her under her panties, making her gasp and moan simultaneously. She pushed her hips against his hands and he slowly massaged her clit.

She couldn't stand anymore, she needed to feel him inside her, and by the way he was incredible hard, she could tell he was feeling the same. She then brought her hands to his member above his boxers, slowly massaging it, making he emit a low moan. Then she pushed his boxers down, removing it. She unhooked her legs from him and he did the same with her panties, and then there was anything between them.

He lifted his lips from hers from a brief moment, gazing into her eyes. Then he lowered down and gave her one chaste kiss, and then murmured into her lips  
"I love you".

She lifted her hands from his chest to his neck, pulling him down more forceful to a hungry kiss. "I love you too" she said and then hooked her legs around him.

His hand were on her leg, while he slowly entered her, both of them gasping with the sensation.  
Paige gasped as he filled her completely, but he was atent to any sign of discomfort.

They never talked about it, but knowing her and how she devoted all of her time to Ralph, he assumed it had been long since she'd been with a man.  
Maybe before Scorpion she had, but it was at least 2 years she didn't slept with anyone, he would know if she had dated someone.

And he was pretty certain she didn't had gone far like this with Tim, she wasn't the type to take off her clothes on the first dates. They had only gone to some meals, and she didn't slept out home because she would have asked to someone to watch Ralph, and of course she never would bring Tim to her home with Ralph there.

Noticing she now had accostumed with him inside her, he slowly started to move, in a steady rhythm, enjoying the sensation of her around him.  
He left her lips and kissed down her chin till her neck, sucking gently above her ear. This action combined with his slowly thrusts inside her made her moan a little louder than before and he knew he was doing something right.

Her hands were on his neck and his curly hair, while he placed hot kisses along her jaw, neck and shoulders.

His lips met hers again as his thrusts started to become more deep and fast, and her moans that were low and long, become more breathless and louder.

The sensation of her moaning for him was amazing, and he wished he could stay like that forever.

He moved his right hand to her left breast, while he lowered his mouth to suck at her right nipple. She moaned louder and grazed her nails at his back, arching her back against his mouth and hand. The combined sensations of him in and out her, fast and deep, and the action of his hand and mouth were droving her over the edge.

After some time both of them felt the sensation becoming close.  
She started lifting her hips to meet his thrusts, wanting him the deepest as possible inside her. Her gasps and moans grew as she reached her orgasm, screaming his name as the sensation overtook her. With one last deep thrust Walter reached the edge too with her, biting her lower lip as he filled her.

As the waves dissipate, they opened their eyes and Paige smiled, kissing softly his lips. He gave her one kiss and then rolled of her, laying by her side, both breathing heavily.

Paige cuddled against him, curling her leg above his and her arm over his chest, with her chin resting on his shoulder and her nose touching his neck. He didn't know why, but even though he didn't like physical contact, this kind was the one he could easily be used to. One of his hand were around her waist as the other one he used to caress her hair.

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" she asked as she kissed his neck.

"I don't know. I guess its mostly my fault" he chuckled.

"Yeah, for a genius you can be a moron sometimes" she said and cuddled against him, yawning

Just then both of them realized how late it was.

"Its , we should probably get some sleep" he said caressing her face, her eyes were already closed.

"Uhumm.." she murmured against his neck, then she lifted her head, opened her eyes and kissed his lips gently, before leaning on his chest again.

"I love you" she murmured in his ear and kissed his neck once again, before closing her eyes.

Walter smiled, loving the way those words rolled out of her tongue.  
He kissed her head and thightned his arm around her, wanting to hold her close as if he was afraid of her leaving again.

"I love you too"

And even though he couldn't see her face, he felt her smiling against his neck, giving one last kiss on his shoulder and then giving to sleep.

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, knowing that he were just were he was supposed to do. He did the right thing.

He would never let her walk away again.

Never.


End file.
